Headache
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary : After Bud’s death life goes on at JAG. Old friends return. One of them finds out you shouldn’t mess with a marine.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**Headaches**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Death Watch

Summary : After Bud's death life goes on at JAG. Old friends return. One of them finds out you shouldn't mess with a marine.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

_part 1_

1630 hours

18 July 2002

JAG Headquarters

Harm was sitting in his office daydreaming. He had been on an unbelievable ride the last eight months. He and Mac had finally worked through the problems they were having after her TDY to the Guadalcanal.

He had taken her to his grandmother's farm for Thanksgiving. Chloe had come down from Vermont. A month later they had a great Christmas together with Chloe and Petty Officer Jen Coates, who seem to be a lost soul looking for direction and guidance from someone who cared.

They were spending more and more time together away from the office. They weren't exactly dating per se. They were ... just together as a couple, more than just as friends.

They appeared to be moving forward in their relationship with each other. They had dinner together three or four times a week. Sometimes they would go out dancing or see a movie. Sometimes they would just stay in to spend quality time together.

In the spring they had many adventures together like they had when they first started working together. They spent time together in Afghanistan or on the Seahawk for six weeks.

They had a few scares which only strengthen their bond and brought them even closer together than before.

He had stepped on a landmine, his tomcat got hit returning from a mission, they searched for Kabir and found radioactive materials, he let a dirty nuclear missile chasing his six to prevent it from killing everyone including Mac in the battle fleet, and they even survived a bombing run from Bud while they were cuddling together under the stars one night.

Bud Roberts, may he rest in peace. In an effort to save a small child he thought was playing in a minefield, had stepped on a land mine himself and was killed.

The doctors had tried to save his life by performing surgery, but his body just couldn't handle the shock. It was a darn shame too. Bud had everything a man could want, what he himself wanted.

Bud had a loving wife, a great son, a beautiful home, a great career and bright future. All of it was gone now. They were going to miss him terribly.

But then again maybe Bud shouldn't have been in Afghanistan in the first place. Bud was after all a computer geek. He was intelligent, funny, and a nice guy to have around. But he wasn't a real military man.

He wasn't a man of action. He didn't belong in a combat position. He was a man who should have been doing what he had been doing the last four years at JAG. That was being a father, husband, and a good lawyer not a combat officer.

The last couple of months had been difficult. Harriet had resigned her commission and moved back to Florida to be near her parents. Sturgis had transferred away from Washington because of the guilt he felt.

He believed that if he hadn't pushed Bud so hard to get him in such good shape, Bud never would have left. He championed Bud and fought against Singer. Maybe it would have been better if Singer had gone instead of Bud.

Bud was loved and respected by all at JAG unlike Singer, who everyone thought was a schemer and troublemaker who was only looking out for herself.

The Admiral, he wasn't so sure of. He had been pretty distant since Bud's death. He kept to himself and stopped seeing Meredith soon afterwards. Maybe the Admiral felt responsible for Bud's death too. Harriet sure did when the Admiral asked her.

But he thought Mac might have suffered the most with Bud's death. Bud had become like a little brother and Harriet a little sister. And little Aj was probably the most important person in her life outside Chloe and him. Now they were all gone.

The Admiral had informed him earlier in the day that they would be getting in some new JAG officers during the next week to ten days. Maybe things around the office would begin to get better then.

One could only hope. It was time to go home. He was cooking dinner for Mac tonight. She always loved his cooking. It made him feel good to see her enjoy his cooking. Though he often wondered how she was able to eat so much, but stay so lean and beautiful.

0900 hours

23 July 2002

JAG Headquarters

The following Monday the Admiral called for a special meeting in the conference room. He was going to introduce three new lawyers who were joining the JAG team in Washington. All three had actually work at JAG headquarters once before.

The First new member of the staff was Captain Allison Krennick. She had been the chief of staff of the European office in Naples. She had been at JAG Headquarters earlier for seven months back in 1995-1996.

Her current assignment at JAG would be to head the new training program for developing prosecuting skills of the junior officers. She also would be responsible for trying a few cases each month.

The second new member of the staff was Commander Caitlin Pike. She had been assigned to the NSI office in Asian Pacific. She had been with JAG Headquarters for six months in early 1995.

Her current assignment would be to head the training program for developing investigating skills of the junior officers. Most of her work would involve investigating crimes committed in continental United States along with defending clients in cases as time allowed.

She would also along with Lieutenant Commander Meg Austin train JAG personnel in using computer intelligence gathering programs to more effectively do their jobs.

The third new member of the staff was Lieutenant Commander Meg Austin. She had been assigned to the JAG office in Hawaii. She had been with JAG Headquarters for ten months in 1995-1996.

Her current assignment would be to head the training program for military combat skills training of the junior officers. She would be training new JAG officers about the different weapons programs.

After Bud's accident the Admiral thought it would be wise to have someone on his staff responsible for ensuring that all JAG personnel would be ready to face a combat situation if necessary.

He wouldn't be able to always rely on Colonel MacKenzie and Commander Rabb to investigate or handle hazardous duty assignments.

"Let's all welcome Allison, Kate, and Meg to headquarters and their new assignments." bellowed the Admiral.

"I take it that you know all these women Harm." whispered Mac to Harm.

"Yes in fact I do. Caitlin was my first partner here at JAG as you well know. You met her a few months before the crash. It was Caitlin who actually told me to take my head out of my six and tell you that I love you." smiled Harm.

"I'll have to remember to thank her for that." cooed Mac quietly.

"Meg was my second partner. She was a good partner. She was always happy and eager to please. I sort of took advantage of her eagerness to please to dump a lot of paperwork on her. She was like a little sister to me." smiled Harm.

"That wasn't very nice Harm." frowned Mac.

"Well that's why the Admiral assigned you to me, to keep me in line and help straighten me out." grinned Harm.

"Caitlin and Meg are both excellent with computers, maybe even better than Bud."

"You're bad Harm. What about Allison?" asked Mac.

"She was my worse nightmare. She was always trying to find a way to get me into bed with her. She wasn't a bad person per se, but she made Singer look like a guppy in comparison." laughed Harm.

"Quiet Harm, you'll disturb the Admiral while he's talking." whispered Mac as she whacked him under the table.

"You better make sure Allison knows that you're taken now. It won't be pretty if I have to straighten her out."

Meanwhile Meg and Caitlin were sitting across the table observing Harm and Mac. Caitlin saw a familiarity there that she hadn't seen the last time she was at JAG. She noticed the looks and smiles they were giving each other. They seemed to be a lot closer now.

"Who's Harm talking to Kate? Do you know her?" Meg whispered to Caitlin.

"That's Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, better known as Mac to everyone here at JAG. Last time I was here she was getting ready to marry an Aussie named Mic Brumby.

After seeing how she and Harm acted when they were together I implied to her that she was a fool if she wasn't marrying the man she was truly in love with." replied Caitlin.

"What do you mean?" asked Meg.

"You see them together there. See how they look and act with each other. You know the little things, the looks, touches, and smiles." replied Caitlin.

"It's even more pronounced now than it was last year when I visited."

"You mean?" implied Meg.

"Yes, I think they're together now." affirmed Caitlin.

"How are you able to know all this Kate?" whispered Meg.

"It's a gift I have. I've never been wrong." smiled Caitlin.

"Besides Harm wrote to me about how he crashed his tomcat into the ocean last year trying to get back from quals to attend her wedding. I think he was trying to get back in time to stop her from getting married. A month later he chased her to the Indian Ocean afterwards."

The Admiral looked around the room a little bit confused. Harm and Mac were involved in a private conversation with each other on one side of the room. Meg and Caitlin were having another one on their side. He wondered what was going on? Why weren't they paying attention to what he was saying.

"What's going on here Commander, Colonel?" bellowed the Admiral looking to get to answers.

"Sir?" asked Mac looking at him a bit surprised.

"What are you and Rabb talking about?" asked the Admiral again.

"Nothing that can't wait until later Sir. Sorry to disturb you Sir." replied an embarrassed Mac.

"And what about you Commander Pike?" asked the Admiral with a stern look.

"That's it great to be back here under your command Sir." fibbed Caitlin earning snickers around the room. They all recognized a snow job when they heard one.

"Very well then. Now that I have your full attention." bellowed the Admiral.

The meeting continued on for another twenty minutes before they were dismissed. Caitlin and Meg met up with Harm and Mac in his office. Caitlin and Meg both gave Harm a hug in greeting.

"It's been too long time Meg. It's nice to see you too Kate." smiled Harm happy to see two old friends.

"Meg, this is Sarah Mackenzie, my partner. And of course Kate you know everyone."

Meg giggled before commenting "Do you mean your partner in life Sir?"

Caitlin burst out laughing. She was surprised that Meg would be so bold. Mac was stunned at first before she started giggling too.

Harm didn't know what to say or do, he was completely stunned and dumbfounded. Never in the world ... did he expect something like that from Meg. Caitlin maybe, but surely not from Meg.

"What's the matter Harm, cat got your tongue?" smiled Caitlin.

"I think this is a first. The mighty Harmon Rabb Jr. is speechless." mocked Mac.

"Ah ... I think we need to hit the speech impaired button that's been installed on the flyboy model." smiled Mac.

"What's that?" asked a confused Caitlin.

"In every day jargon it's referred to as the failure to commitment." smiled Mac.

They all laughed at Harm's expense, which finally brought him out of his stupor.

"Very funny Mac. We know that's not entirely true." spat out Harm angrily.

"Come on Harm be a sport." chided Caitlin. "It's not very often anyone gets the best of Harmon Rabb."

Looking to change the subject before he found himself further behind the eight ball, he thought it would be nice to get together and have some fun. It had been a long time that he and Mac enjoyed the pleasure of being together with friends.

"The weekend is coming up, why don't you join us Saturday. We can have a barbeque. Harm can do the cooking." offered Mac.

"We can invite the JAG staff and some friends to welcome you back properly." added Harm.

"Where and what time flyboy?" teased Caitlin.

"Should we bring anything with us?" asked Meg.

"Just your precocious little selves, Harm likes to maintain quality control on all the menu items." smiled Mac. Mac gave them directions to the house before they left.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**Headaches**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Death Watch

Summary : After Bud's death life goes on at JAG. Old friends return. One of them finds out you shouldn't mess with a marine.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

_part 2_

Later that day after Meg and Caitlin had left the office. Mac went over to Harm's office to talk about his new harem. She also wanted to talk to him about their living arrangements.

"Tell me something flyboy, how are we going to explain to everyone that we bought the Robert's house from Harriet and are now living there together?" asked Mac.

"We don't have to say anything about it. All anyone needs to know is that we're taking care of the place while Harriet is in Florida with her parents. That eventually she will be back." Harm replied.

"I don't like lying to our friends Harm." argued Mac.

"Have you told anyone that we have been a couple since last Christmas and that we have been living together since the Tribunal?" asked Harm already knowing the answer.

"That's different Harm. We wanted to work on our relationship first without any interference from others ... " answered Mac.

"Like Harriet and Sturgis." replied Harm.

"I know Mac. And it has been nice not having to deal with anyone else's expectations but our own." agreed Harm.

"We had so many issues to work out." explained Mac.

"And I think we have Mac. Our relationship has never been better." replied Harm as he tried to reassure her.

"I love you so much Harm." cooed Mac.

"I love you too Mac. But I still want to keep you all to myself and not share you with anyone else right now." smiled Harm.

"And you don't want to have to answer all their questions just yet." cooed Mac softly.

"You know me too well marine." smiled Harm.

"And you know me sailor." whispered Mac.

1200 hours

28 July 2002

Harm and Mac's house

Caitlin and Meg were the first to arrive for the barbeque. They wanted to spend some time with Harm and Mac before everyone arrived. Mac gave them the grand tour around the house and the backyard with all the gardens.

There were two things that Caitlin and Meg particularly notice. The first observation was that two of the bedrooms upstairs were furnished, one was masculine and one feminine.

There was no sign of a child's room. If the house still belonged to the Robert's wouldn't there be some sign that little Aj still lived there too. There were four bedrooms upstairs. One should still have some remnants of a small child.

The second observation was that all the gardens in the yard featured roses in them. There were many different varieties and colors. They knew that there had to be some significance to having so many roses. It reminded them of the White House Rose Garden.

Caitlin and Meg decided to divide and conquer. Meg went to help Harm in the kitchen, after all she was from Texas. Texas was famous for it's barbeques. She didn't know Mac, but she did know Harm.

And Caitlin stayed outside to talk to Mac about the roses. She knew Mac pretty well from her visit early last year. She knew there had been something going on between Mac and Harm back then.

There was no way Mac could pull one over on her. Why else would Mac and Harm be hosting a party together? If she had gotten married to Mic or if he was still in the picture, they would be the ones hosting the party.

"So Mac, what's with all the roses?" asked Caitlin feigning interest.

"You know don't you?" answered Mac.

"Know what Mac?" she answered coyly.

"That Harm and I are together." declared Mac.

"I've always been a good judge of character Mac. I knew it was what you both wanted last year when I was here." explained Caitlin.

"Yeah, I do remember you pointing it out once or twice to me." she agreed.

"So what happen? Weren't you going to married Brumby?" asked Caitlin.

"I think somehow you must have pushed the right buttons with Harm. Two weeks before my wedding we were at my engagement party talking about all the time we had spent together.

He finally admitted to loving me and then he gave me the most passionate kiss I had ever had. It warmed me from the end of my toes to the tips of my ears." blushed Mac.

"That's Harm for you, needs to be the white knight riding to the rescue." grinned Caitlin.

"Then Harm crashed his tomcat returning home two weeks later the night before my wedding. I was totally devastated when we heard the news about it. Somehow I was able to locate him through a vision a few hours later." confided Mac.

"Wow! That's incredible. What did Mic think about all that?" asked Caitlin.

"I think he finally realized that as much as he loved me, Harm was the most important person in my life. He called off the wedding and moved back to Oz. But Harm and I didn't get together until about six months later. We still had our own issues to work out." explained Mac.

For some reason she enjoyed talking with Caitlin. She was so easy to talk to, like Harm. She didn't have many female friends, especially after Harriet left. She was glad Caitlin was here.

"So what's with the roses?" asked Caitlin.

"They signify our life and relationship together. How our life has changed over the years, from attractive strangers to good friends to lovers. We also met in a rose garden, the White House Rose Garden to be specific." smiled Mac.

"That's incredible Mac. I always knew there was something special between the two of you. It's one of the reasons why I left here last year. I knew I could have gotten Harm away from Renee without batting an eyelash, but I knew he would always want you." exclaimed Caitlin.

"I thought it would be best to give you both the time to work it out before I would consider returning. I have always love being here in Washington. I hope I will be staying much longer this time."

"You may be right. I know many other people have told me Harm loved me before, but until last year he had never done anything to confirm it. There is one thing for sure, if you had stayed, Harm would have been more confused then ever. That wouldn't have been a pretty sight." laughed Mac.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Meg was digging for information. After working with Harm and Caitlin she knew how to find it.

"So Harm, how long have you and Mac been together?" asked Meg coyly.

"We've been partners since shortly after you left, six years." replied Harm smiling.

"Have I been gone that long? Wow! And you're still not married." cooed Meg.

"I've had some personal things to work through like finding my father, returning to fly full time, and losing the love of my life." moaned Harm sullenly.

"That's right, I forgot about Diane dying. I guess that would put a damper on anyone's love life." replied Meg regretfully.

"Huh? ... Oh Diane, I had forgotten about her." replied Harm surprised that Meg remembered.

Meg's mind began working overtime. Maybe Caitlin was right. Maybe Mac and Harm were together. After all they are both here in this beautiful house hosting a barbeque for the entire JAG staff. She would need to compare notes with Caitlin.

"Harm, is it my imagination or have I met Mac before? I feel like I have." asked Meg.

"Humph, no I don't think you have met her before, but her face might be familiar to you. I thought the same thing the first time I saw her. Mac looks like Diane. She could have been Diane's twin. Though she is a few years younger than Diane." replied Harm remembering that day.

"Wow! That must have been a real shock for you." offered Meg.

"It was. She looked so much like Diane it was scary. You have to consider I never thought I would ever see her again. Only difference was she was dress in Marine greens. And as you have notice even in Marine greens she looks beautiful like a model." smiled Harm.

Boy he must really have it bad for her. He thinks she's beautiful. They have been together for six years and they aren't even married. What's wrong with him?

"So when are you two getting married Harm?" Meg asked coyly.

"What! You and your bizarre imagination." replied Harm shaking his head.

"Well you know Caitlin will ask you the same question when she finally corners you. She always can tell when two people are in love." smiled Meg.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**Headaches**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Death Watch

Summary : After Bud's death life goes on at JAG. Old friends return. One of them finds out you shouldn't mess with a marine.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

_part 3_

1300 hours

Harm and Mac's house

An hour later the rest of the JAG staff, families, and friends had arrived. The men were all outside in the back yard talking about baseball and drinking beer around the grill.

All the women had joined Mac who gave them a tour of the house. None of them had had the opportunity while Harriet was living there. She had only been in the house a couple of months before Bud's accident.

After Bud's death she left the Navy to live with her parents. There was too much pain and memories to stay in Washington. She wanted to near her family.

"Commander, you've done a nice job here landscaping the yard. How many gardens do you happen to have here?" asked Tom Boone smiling.

"Originally there were only five gardens, but we've added ten more." replied Harm without thinking.

"Who's we Commander?" smirked Tom.

"Huh? Oh, the Colonel and I. There was too much lawn to mow before, and considering how often we're away on investigations and cases, we decided to go with a lower maintenance yard." replied Harm cautiously realizing his slip.

"So why did you add so many rose gardens Harm?" asked Jack Keeter with a large grin.

"Probably thinks it will save him money. You know how often the Colonel gets mad at him." offered Jason. Everyone laughed as Harm who gave Jason a dirty look.

"A landscape designer came in and designed the location and sizes of the gardens. Mac wanted roses prominent in each one of them." replied Harm.

"Catering to her whims Harm, old buddy." grinned Jack as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"It's better than having her mad at me. And you would know about these types of things if you ever had a woman interested in you for more than a few days." replied Harm as everyone laughed.

"Then of course it would help if you remembered their names." There was more laughter.

"That's why I always had you for, old buddy." smirked Jack as he slapped Harm on the back.

"And despite what you all might think, I do not enjoy arguing with her." continued Harm.

They all laughed again. "Sure you do Harm, you both are joined at the hip." joked Tom.

"They say a woman is at her most beautiful self when she's angry and her hormones are raging. That they are very passionate lovers when under the influence of their hormones." grinned Tom.

"And he ought to know, there isn't woman in the navy Tom hasn't pissed off at one time or another." laughed AJ.

"I wouldn't know anything about that Sir." replied Harm.

"Most of the women I've ever made love with have always been very happy."

"I suppose that includes the Colonel." smiled Jack.

"The Colonel has seemed to be a lot happier the last few months." added Jason.

"Please, I don't want to hear about this yet. I'm not ready to deal with the love life of Rabb and MacKenzie." bellowed the Admiral.

Meanwhile Mac was conducting a tour through the house. To say the women were impress was an understatement. Particularly when they came to the closet with all Mac's formal gowns. She had the walk-in closet completely full.

"How many gowns do you have in here Ma'am?" asked a shocked Skates.

She had recently gotten married to her guy in the pentagon. She had heard about the many high society social functions in Washington, something she had dread due to the fact she didn't own very many gowns.

"Let me think. I believe I have about twenty five." smiled Mac.

Now it was Caitlin and Meg's turn to be in shock.

"You have twenty five gowns Ma'am?" asked a shocked Jen.

"How did you come to have so many?" asked Meg.

"Why do you have so many?" asked Caitlin.

"Why? You can never have too many gowns living in Washington Jen. Besides I attend five to six social functions a year that require formal wear. One year I attended eight." smiled Mac.

"We understand the need Mac, but how did you come to acquire so many?" asked Caitlin.

"I came to Washington with five gowns. Since then I've bought five more, one each year." replied Mac.

"That's ten Ma'am. You're still fifteen short." pointed out Meg smiling. How could she have gotten fifteen more? she wondered.

"We all know Harm likes to have a pretty woman on his arm, but I don't think he would spring for fifteen gowns." smiled Caitlin.

"I always found him to be very generous." added Meg smugly.

"Hymmmm ... let's see, I got three from Dalton Lowne while I was dating him a few years back. He was a partner in a prestigious law firm here in DC. He bought me a new one each time he took me out to a show in New York." began Mac.

"Harm bought me five gowns."

"Harm bought you five gowns Mac?" exclaimed a surprised Caitlin.

"Yeah, of course. In fact he still owes me two more. We have an agreement that he has to buy me one new gown for every five times I go to a formal event requiring a gown with him." smiled Mac.

Mac could see the wheels turning in her friends' brains. They were all trying to figure out how many times Mac would have gone to a formal event with Harm.

"Harm has taken you to thirty five formal events?" asked Meg.

"Actually thirty eight times, but who's counting." she smiled.

"I don't understand why he would be buying you a gown Ma'am" asked Skates.

"That's because Harm either wears his dress whites or dress mess. It's not fair that I need a new gown every time I go with him to an event.

"Well that's eighteen Ma'am, what about the other seven gowns?" asked Jen. Mac smiled as she thought about how enthralled they all were about Harm and her.

"The last seven were bought by the Undersecretary of State Clayton Webb. Each time Harm and I went on a mission for him he owed me one gown. Each time I got hurt he owed me two more, five missions and one injury." smiled Mac.

"But why would he buy you gowns Ma'am?" asked Jen.

"Because most of the times Harm and I would have to socialize with dignitaries from foreign countries. Webb likes having someone familiar with international law at the social functions. He likes to conduct business there." explained Mac.

A few minutes later Mac walked out the door onto the back porch with the other ladies. She could sense that all the men were having a good time, but it seemed to be at Harm's expense. She wanted to know what was going on.

She walked over to Harm to pull him aside. They walked away from the group. She could hear the men burst out laughing as they continued over to one of the swinging chairs they had in the corner of the yard and sat down.

"What's going on Harm? What's with all the laughter?" asked Mac a little annoyed.

"They're having a good time Mac. That's why we're all here today." replied Harm.

"Somehow I sense it was at your expense. Am I right Harm?" asked a slightly angry Mac.

She had a look on her face that said don't you lie to me squid. In the background they could hear some more laughter. When she looked in their direction it seemed like everyone's head turned quickly so as not to get caught.

"Am I right, does it have to do with you and me Harm?" demanded Mac, her temper rising quickly. Harm could tell Mac was getting angry and was rapidly going into marine mode.

"Come on Mac, look at them. They're just jealous. They're all single lonely men. They don't have anyone special like you in their lives. They all know I have the most wonderful and special woman in the world. They're fishing for information about us." explained Harm.

"That's true you do. And I have the most wonderful man in the world." replied Mac as she began to power down a little and leaned towards Harm. Harm gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. She wanted to kiss him right then.

"So did the ladies like your house?" asked Harm.

"Yes they loved our house. They could see why Harriet thought of it as her dream house." smiled Mac.

"What about you, is it your dream house?" asked Harm with a bigger smile.

"As long as you're in it with me it is." smiled Mac as she looked dreamily into his eyes.

She wanted him so badly right now. She loved him so much. Harm always considered everyone else before himself. But it was impossible with so many people around. She was just going to have to wait until later when everyone went home.

They talked for a few more minutes before walking back to the rest of their guests. Mac had a mischievous look in her eyes. She was about to sink a few battleships.

"I see the honeymooners are back." the Admiral said as everyone laughed.

"It looks like the Commander survived the woodshed this time." Everyone laughed as Harm and Mac drew near, unaware of what was going to happen next.

As Mac and Harm stopped in front of the little group, she began to dress down all the men. She wanted them all to know that you don't mess around with a marine. If you do, you might find your six in a sling.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Looks like all the rejects of good taste and manners are here. No wonder why they've been hiding out on the good ship lollypop." began Mac as there was snickering.

"Let's see here's one that pissed me off one time too many. He didn't like to play fair with the ladies. All he gets to do now is play with his daisies. His daddy won't let him play with his tomcat anymore. He's only allowed to play with his little rubber ducky." chuckled Mac.

Damm thought Tom Boone, she torpedoed me again. What did I ever do to piss her off?

"Oh and here is the little sailor boy who lost his way. He tried to followed the marines to Guantamtmino Bay, but instead he landed in Cuba not by day. He later flew a plane they could not see. He chose to land where he saw no trees. He thought he was landing in the sea, but instead he landed in the desert you see." continued Mac as everyone winced.

"Ouch! What time is it Mac?" cringed Keeter.

"1332 hours, if only Mary should lead her lambs to the bay, would he have been able to land on a ship by the bay."

"What time was it in Iran?" asked Keeter more than slightly embarrassed.

"2033 hours, There once was a seal that thought he could bark. He barked so much they sent him to play in the park. He was so excited he stayed till dark. He decided on a lark to break his new wife's heart. Now he's an old fart who's lost his bark, they don't even let him play in the park." smiled Mac.

AJ just shook his head. Boy she was good. What the hell did Harm do to get Mac riled up like this?

"There was this spook with feet of clay. He liked to come to Jag to play. Then one day he got caught holding the bag. He looked around and saw the Jag.

Before long he saw something incoming, he was too slow and forgot to duck. Now everyone knows when he's coming, he walks around quacking like a duck." chuckled Mac as Webb moved his hand to touch his nose and said

"Ouch!"

"Yes!" The Admiral smiled at Clay and wondered what was next.

"There was an old bubblehead who stumbled out of his bed and fell into the head. It gave him such a scare that he came up for air. When he saw the light of day, he scurried quickly to the dock by the bay.

He looked into his bag to see where to go. He went to Jag to get out of the cold. But all he found there was a marine. He found out he wasn't dreaming when he was losing to the marine in green." continued Mac as she was in full swing.

"Why are you looking so green Commander?" laughed the Admiral.

Mac continued on for the next half hour getting one and all including Tiner and Gunny. By the time she was finish all the ladies had gathered for the roasting of the lonely heart men's club.

All the ladies gave her a well done, for never before have they seen a roast so well done. (We're at a barbeque here, laugh) The men all got up to get some more brew before Mac made them part of the cleanup crew.

Mac led the ladies around the yard as they all marveled that she was such a wonderful bard. The rest of the afternoon was uneventful as everyone settled down for a relaxing afternoon of good food, drinks, and great friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**Headaches**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Death Watch

Summary : After Bud's death life goes on at JAG. Old friends return. One of them finds out you shouldn't mess with a marine.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

_part 4_

1200 hours

8 Aug 2002

Pentagon

Allison had been back at JAG for two weeks. She had been very busy catching up with what was happening in Washington during her time away. She met a few old friends at the pentagon to find out what they knew about the prominent players at JAG.

One friend in particular was Commander Teddy Lindsey. She was surprise to see that he was still a commander. She thought he would have made captain by now, after all he had been working for the Secretary of Navy for quite a few years. There wasn't a more important job in the Navy.

"Ted, how are you doing? It's so nice to see you again." greeted Allison with a smile.

"Allison, it's nice to see you again too. I'm doing okay. What are you doing back here in Washington?" asked Ted.

"I'm back here at JAG Headquarters. I'm in charge of training the young lieutenants in the finer art of prosecution." smiled Allison.

"Sounds interesting Allison. I'm surprise that the Admiral had a spot open for you. I've been trying to get back to JAG for the last three years." replied Ted a little angrily.

"You still working for the SecNav?" asked Allison.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good opportunity for career advancement at the time, unfortunately it seems to have had the opposite effect." Ted replied disappointedly.

"Yeah, I am surprise to see you haven't made Captain yet." agreed Allison.

"I don't know why I haven't for sure, but if I had to guess there are two possibilities." answered Ted.

"I don't understand Ted, you are a good officer. You have a good record with no dings. You keep your nose clean." snarled Allison.

"That's true, but my record dealing with the poster boy of the Navy and poster girl of the Marines aren't." answered Ted.

"What do you mean Ted? Who are you talking about?" asked a confused Allison.

"Well I'm sure you are well aware that Commander Rabb is the Navy poster boy. They even did a commercial with him a few years ago representing the best that the Navy has to offer.

Even though he has screwed up many times, he has become a folk hero around Washington. Saving the life of the Romanian Princess, Admiral Tom Boone, saving the battle fleet in the Arabian Sea from the dirty nuke last spring, just to name a few." explained Ted.

"So what's your problem with him? You were his CO as acting JAG for a few months." pondered Allison.

"That's the real problem I believe. While I was the acting JAG, Commander Rabb sort of ran all over me convincing me what he was doing was in the best interest of the Navy. He usually made sure I got all the credit.

But what I believe now is, Admiral Cheggewidden thought I was a poor commanding officer since I couldn't control Rabb. He's seen what the Commander can do and probably thinks I took credit for what the Commander did. I believe it's been a black mark in his eyes ever since." explained Ted.

"Nobody can control Commander Rabb. The Admiral certainly couldn't when I was here before." laughed Allison.

"You're maybe right about the Admiral, but there has been one person who has been able to control him." replied Ted.

"No way Teddy. Rabb is uncontrollable, he's a loose cannon. He always finds some way to screw up. Who is this person who's supposedly can control him?" asked Allison in total disbelief.

"One Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, known as Mac to the JAG staff." replied Ted.

"Impossible Teddy, there's no way Rabb would allow a marine to keep him in line." yelped Allison.

"Believe it Allison. She's as pigheaded and stubborn as he is. They have been partners for six years. While Rabb has screwed up a few times, it hasn't been very often in the last six years.

Commander Rabb is considered the best lawyer in JAG, but there are many who think Colonel MacKenzie may actually be better. That's why she made Lieutenant Colonel before Rabb made Commander. It's why she is the Admiral's Chief of Staff, not Rabb." replied Ted.

"No way Ted. I'm the best prosecutor in the Navy. That's why the Admiral assigned me the duty to train the young lieutenants of JAG how to become better prosecutors." argued Allison.

"There's no doubt that you are one of the best prosecutors in the Navy Allison, but don't underestimate Colonel Mackenzie. She is very good." answered Ted.

"What's your trial record Allison? What is your conviction rate?" He wanted to prove a point about how good Harm and Mac really were.

"I win about ninety percent of my cases I prosecute." replied Allison with satisfaction.

"That's very good Allison, but Colonel MacKenzie wins about ninety seven percent of her cases. All but one or two of the cases she has lost have been to Commander Rabb. She beats everyone else." replied Ted.

"And Commander Rabb has a better record then Colonel MacKenzie?" asked Allison in total disbelief.

"Yep, Commander Rabb wins just under ninety nine percent of his cases, having lost only once to Colonel MacKenzie." answered Ted.

"So you can see they are very good. They have a lot of pull with the Admiral too. That's why Colonel MacKenzie is the chief of staff and you're not. Also consider this, you're mainly a prosecutor, MacKenzie and Rabb can prosecute and defend equally as well." finished Ted.

Allison got into her car. She had a lot to think about. She found it very hard to believe what she was hearing about Harm and Mac. Nobody was that good. She might have to work a little harder to gain the Admiral's complete trust again.

1145 hours

10 Aug 2002

JAG Headquarters

A few days later Allison knocked on Harm's office door before entering. Since it seemed that Harm was the only one capable of beating Mac, she believed she should seek him out and get some tips. It was as good as any excuse she thought of to see Harm.

"What can I do for you Captain?" asked Harm warily as he saw that look of sexual wanton in Allison's eyes. The one he hadn't seen in six years that said "I want your body."

"I was looking over some personnel files. I'm looking for the best candidate to assist me on a case I'm prosecuting against Colonel MacKenzie's client.

I would like to go over some files over dinner with you, maybe even come up with a plan of attack against the Colonel's defense." smiled Allison.

"Sorry Captain, no can do. I have plans for tonight." replied Harm.

"How about lunch then?" asked a disappointed Allison as she continued to push.

"As long as you keep it business, then yes." replied Harm.

"As for helping you against Mac, you're on your own. I try to stay away from going up against her. She's too hard to beat." smiled Harm.

"That's not what I heard." replied Allison.

"What have you heard?" asked Harm warily.

"That you never lose Commander." replied Allison.

"Who told you that?" asked Harm shaking his head.

"It's the general consensus around Washington." flirted Allison.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear Allison." replied an amused Harm.

Two hours later Harm was in Mac's office to talk about what she wanted to do after work. He wanted tonight to be special.

"What do you want to do tonight Harm?" asked Mac with a smile.

"Not having dinner with Allison. After six years she still wants to jump my bones." laughed Harm.

"What did she do Harm?" asked an annoyed Mac.

"She wanted me to go to dinner with her. She used the pretext of going over personnel files and developing a strategy to use against you in court." smiled Harm.

"What is it with you and blond bimbos Harm?" replied Mac shaking her head.

"I told her I would go to lunch with her since you were in court all day." smiled Harm.

"Don't worry I know how to handle her. I'll let her down gently."

"From what I heard from Meg, she likes the ones who play hard to get. She enjoys pain. Just keep her out of our personal life okay Harm." urged Mac.

"Yes Ma'am!" replied Harm with a grin.

Friday

1600 hours

15 Aug 2002

JAG Headquarters

Mac had spent the better part of the day trying to come up with a scheme to let Allison know that Harm was off limits and that she better not mess around with a marine. Finally an idea came to her.

"Do you do any kick boxing Allison?" asked Mac curiously.

"Yeah, a little. Usually after I spend a day with a difficult client who doesn't want to see the light." grinned Allison.

"I'm not very good, but I do like working up a sweat. I usually feel better after a workout."

"I'm going down to the local gym after work to work out. You want to come along and do some sparring?" smiled Mac.

When I get through with you, you won't be feeling better. You'll be hurting. The pleasure will be all mind and the pain will be all yours.

"Sure, what time?" asked Allison excitedly.

She thought this would be a good time to find out more about Mac. They could talk as they sparred. She could get Mac talking about Harm. Was he seeing anyone? Was there anything going on between her and Harm?

She wasn't too concern about getting hurt. Even though Mac had a few inches on her Mac looked more like a beauty queen than the typical muscle bound jarhead. She might even have to take it easy on her.

"How about in a hour. I'll give you directions to the gym." smiled Mac. She was going to enjoy this. Allison looked ripe for the picking. She was over eager for some reason, maybe she looking to bond with her.

It had been a long time since she had to teach another woman a lesson about staying away from her flyboy. But she was going to enjoy it.

She hadn't had this much fun since she kicked that young Russian officer's six a couple of years ago. It always amazed her how people seem to underestimate her abilities.

Even though she wasn't the biggest woman around, Meg proved that, she wasn't exactly little either.

She was five feet nine inches tall, considered quite tall for a woman. She also had long arms and powerful legs, ideal for kickboxing. She was going to enjoy wiping that smug look off Allison's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _**Headaches**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Death Watch

Summary : After Bud's death life goes on at JAG. Old friends return. One of them finds out you shouldn't mess with a marine.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

_part 5_

1700 hours

Goldie's Gym

A hour later after some stretching and warming up exercises Mac and Allison began their sparring session. Mac decided to take it easy on Allison at first. She wanted to size her up. She also didn't want to hurt her too early.

That might lead to Allison leaving too soon before she could administer a thorough and proper beating. She decided to be methodical early. Hit Allison hard and steady enough to know she was being hit, but not too hard for her to realized how much she was going to be hurting the next morning.

Over the first fifteen minutes Allison hardly laid a glove on Mac. Her kicks were easily blocked by Mac's five inch reach advantage. Meanwhile Mac would double up on her jabs before a right cross to Allison's face followed by a couple of hard kicks to the ribs or thighs.

They continued this routine for another fifteen minutes. Allison was becoming very frustrated. She knew she wasn't the best kick boxer in the world, but she usually was able hold her own against most women. It seemed to her that Mac was only toying with her.

Just then Allison momentarily loss her focus and found herself hitting the floor. Wow! She thought, that hurt as she rubbed her jaw. She got back up quickly noticing the large grin on Mac's face.

"Sorry Allison." smiled Mac as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you ready for some serious boxing now? I think we're both warmed up sufficiently now." grinned Mac.

Allison just stood there in disbelief rubbing her jaw. She's got to be kidding. She's only been warming up. I haven't even laid a glove on her. I'm already hurting. How much better can she be?

"Let's go!" yelped Allison hoping the beating that she knew was coming wouldn't be too severe. She tried working on improving her defensive position. She didn't want to appear to be a quitter. She would try to hold her own there by gaining some respect from Mac.

Twenty minutes later Allison had had enough. Mac had knocked her down another six times with as many different combinations, many of which Allison hadn't seen coming. Hell she didn't know moves like the one Mac used, even existed.

"How in the world did you get to be so good Mac?" asked Allison as she rubbed her jaw.

"I'm a marine Allison." replied Mac grinning.

"You don't learn those moves in the marines. I've been to enough combat training courses to know that." admired Allison.

"True. I've seen a lot of Jean Van Damme movies. I practice the moves on my training partner." smiled Mac.

"Wow! Must be some training partner. You must do quite a number on your partner." replied an amazed Allison.

"No, not really. He usually blocks most of my punches and kicks. He's just so damm big. But it alright, I enjoy beating on him, especially when he's been a pain in the royal six." grinned Mac.

"I even think he enjoys it."

"Who's your training partner?" asked Allison hoping she could maybe train with him to become better herself. "Do I know him?"

"Of course you do, it's Commander Rabb. Didn't you notice he was wearing his long sleeve shirt at the beginning of the week. That's because his arms were bruised." laughed Mac.

Later Allison was sitting on the bench in the locker room thinking. I'm glad it's Friday, I'll have the whole weekend to hopefully recover. God I hurt all over. If I didn't know any better I'd swear she bruised every muscle of my body.

I can hardly stand up. A quick shower and a long soak in the tub should help. She could already see the bruises forming on her arms and legs. She didn't want to take a look at her chest. It was hurting the most.

Mac had already taken a quick shower and left. She was very please with herself. She had thoroughly beaten Allison to a pulp methodically. And it was all legal. She had sent a strong, but subtle message to Allison about messing with her.

She couldn't wait to get home to tell Harm all about it. Harm had promised to take her out tonight for dinner and some dancing. It would be a good way to unwind from her triumph. She was so pump.

Monday

0900 hours

18 August 2002

JAG Headquarters

After spending a glorious weekend filling Harm in about her training session with Allison, Mac was ready to begin her defense of Major Heartburn. He had been accused of killing his wife and disposing of her body.

Although the authorities had not found her body or any other signs of a murder, they were convinced by the woman's family that Mrs. Heartburn was indeed dead. Major Heartburn had explained that his wife was away at a retreat getting counseling and didn't want to be disturbed.

They had gathered in the courtroom to begin the trial. Allison, being the prosecutor, was the first to give her opening statement. She got up very stiffly to move in front of the jury. Admiral Morris, the judge, looked at her with concerned.

"Captain Krennick, are you alright? What happened to you? You look like you were in an accident. You don't look too good." he asked with concerned.

"I was on maneuvers last weekend Sir. I failed to take proper cover. But I'm okay Sir, I'm ready to proceed Sir." replied Allison.

"Proceed then Captain." ordered Admiral Morris.

Mac was barely able to hold in a snicker. She couldn't believe how physically beaten Allison looked. She looked like death warmed over.

"This case is about the cold blooded and well thought out murder of a defenseless woman. The prosecution will prove beyond a reasonable doubt that Major Heartburn with premeditation killed his wife and buried the body where it wouldn't be found." declared Allison.

As Allison walked gingerly back to her chair. Mac got up to present her opening argument. Once again she fought hard not to snicker at Allison. She was a sight to behold.

"The prosecution's case like the prosecutor is shaky at best." began Mac with a smile.

There was a moment of light laughter throughout the courtroom as everyone understood the link to Allison's physical condition.

"There is no body to be found because there was no murder. Mrs. Heartburn needed time away from her meddling family. She took an extended vacation. She had been in communication with her husband and children during this time.

This is all an exorbitant hoax perpetrated by her mother, sisters, and brothers to break up her family and gain control of their children." declared Mac.

Allison spent the week calling her witnesses. They were all Mrs. Heartburn's sisters and brothers. They pretty much all gave the same story. They had done nothing wrong, but were being denied the right to see Sammy and Caitlin, the Heartburn's two children.

They also testified that they usually talked to their sister, Mrs. Heartburn, several times a week. It had been over six weeks since the last time any of them had seen or talked to her. They all missed their sister and missed having her children play with their children.

Allison called several cousins and family friends to the stand. They all gave similar testimony. All saying they had been in constant contact with Mrs. Heartburn over the years. That it was unlike her to simply disappear without telling anyone.

Allison's last witness was Mrs. Heartburn's mother. She gave the performance of her life. She was in tears most of the time as she described the pain of losing her daughter and not being able to see her grandchildren.

Mac could see that the jury was very moved by her testimony. That she would have to work very hard to discredit her testimony without coming across as being insensitive. She whispered a few words with her client.

Mac had reserved the right to cross examine all the witnesses until it was time to present her defense. She didn't want to tip off Allison that her witnesses, while well intended, were a major disruptive force to Mrs. Heartburn's relationship with her husband and children.

That Mrs. Heartburn's extended family and friends didn't like Major Heartburn. They were trying to destroy their marriage by planting seeds of doubt and anguish to Mrs. Heartburn.

Mac came up with a simple plan. She asked them all the same few questions: "Do you believe Mrs. Heartburn was happy? Do you believe she loved her husband? Who was responsible for you not seeing the children?

What advice did you give her? Was she getting a divorce? How well did you get along with Mr. Heartburn?"

Their answers were all pretty much the same. The jury murmur with a lot of surprise to hear similar answers from each and every one of them. Admiral Morris was wondering why there were so many witnesses if they were all going to give the same testimony.

Their common answers were: "She was very unhappy. She didn't love her husband. He kept them from seeing Sammy and Caitlin. They all advised her to get a divorce.

They all got along great with her, but none of them liked the Major. That she had finally decided to get a divorce. That's why they believed her husband killed her."

When Mac got the mother back up on the stand Mac varied her attack by asking the questions: "Who was her divorce lawyer? Did she get a restraining order against her husband? Did she tell him she was going to divorce him?"

The mother was stunned by the questions. She couldn't even think let alone cry. She struggled through the questions before finally answering them: She didn't know who her lawyer was. There was an restraining order against her husband. And finally she believed her daughter told him she wanted a divorce.

Everyone in the courtroom suddenly saw Mac smile. They wondered what was going on. Mac held up two papers.

"I have two restraining orders here. The first one was filed three months ago with the courts. It asks that no member of Mrs. Heartburn's extended family be allowed to see Sammy and Caitlin.

It was taken out by not Major Heartburn, but Mrs. Heartburn. A second restraining order was taken out by Mrs. Heartburn. But what is interesting, it was after the date that Major Heartburn was accused of killing his wife."

There was a murmur through out the courtroom. They were all sensing a cover up of some kind by the dead woman's family.

"I have here ten letters written to the children by their mother.

I also have a number of emails that were sent to her husband. All were received after her suppose death. All have been confirmed by an expert as been written in her handwriting."

Allison's face was becoming very pale now. It looked like any time she was going to puke her guts out. Her once very credible witnesses were beginning to look like a vindictive group of spoiled children.

On Friday Major Heartburn finally took the stand. He testified that his wife's family never liked him. They were telling his wife from day one that he wasn't good enough for her. Many of them hadn't even come to their wedding.

The truth was his wife didn't look forward to seeing any of her family. They would offered unsolicited advice that was often detrimental to her mental health. His wife had been seeing someone on post about her dysfunctional family.

Her pain had gotten so bad that she had to take out a restraining order forbidding any of them from coming over to visit her and their children. Eventually she had to get away. She had gone to a spa to recuperate and would soon be coming home.

Allison tried to grill him into making a mistake, but she couldn't. Major Heartburn was a seasoned marine officer. He had seen combat before. He wasn't easily intimidated. Marine officers didn't crack under pressure from navy squids.

When his testimony was finished Admiral Morris asked Mac

"Do you have any more witnesses Colonel?" She replied

"Yes Sir, I have one more, but the witness isn't scheduled to arrived here until Monday morning Sir."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _**Headaches**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: Death Watch

Summary : After Bud's death life goes on at JAG. Old friends return. One of them finds out you shouldn't mess with a marine.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

_part 6_

Admiral Morris was tired from hearing the strange testimony that came forth today from the allege dead woman's family. He had originally thought this case was going to be an easy open and shut case. He had thought wrong.

Once again he had forgotten there must have been a reason why Admiral Cheggewidden had put one of the dynamic duo as a defense counselor in this case. They hardly ever lost. So there must be something he wasn't privy to that was going to happen on Monday.

He decided to recess till Monday 1000 hours. He was ready for a long weekend as were the others in the courtroom. He needed to be ready for the unexpected. God only knew what that was going to be.

1000 hours Monday

25 August 2002

Courtroom

Monday morning finally came. Admiral Morris took a couple of aspirin before walking into the courtroom. It was a trick he had picked up from Admiral Cheggewidden several years ago.

He knew today wasn't going to be easy, but at least he didn't have to deal with Commander Rabb. That man could give a dead man a headache.

"Are you ready to call your final witness Colonel?" asked Admiral Morris praying that there would be any histrionics that were usually associated with Commander Rabb.

"Yes Sir, I would like to call Mrs. Heartburn to the stand." replied Mac.

A murmur spread throughout the courtroom at the news. It couldn't be, could it? Was she really alive as the defendant had testified to. Had all the prosecution witnesses lied?

"Is this some kind of joke Colonel? You're not trying to pull some stunt like Commander Rabb, are you?" asked a befuddled Admiral Morris.

"No Sir, it will all become very apparent in a few moments." answered Mac.

Mrs. Heartburn was sworn in. Mac got up and began to ask her a few questions.

"Are you the wife of Major Heartburn? Where have you been for the last seven weeks? Have you asked your husband for a divorce? Do you want a divorce? How are your relationships with your mother, sisters, and brothers? Why are we here?"

Mrs. Heartburn first looked at her husband and then her mother. Her gazed went from one of love and devotion to one of resentment and scorn.

"Yes Ma'am, I'm Major Heartburn's wife. I needed to get away from Norfolk. My mother was driving me crazy. All she could talk about was how disappointed she was in me.

How I could have done so much better selecting a mate. That I should divorce my husband and move in with her. After a while I couldn't take it anymore.

I told her that unless she changed her attitude about my husband and how I lived my life, she would no longer be welcomed in my life or my children's. My therapist recommended that I go to a spa in Arizona to regroup and find myself again.

I didn't want to go and leave the children behind, but my husband told me not to worry. That he could take care of the children and handle the in laws while I was gone. We exchanged letters every couple of days.

Anything of importance we covered by e-mail daily. I love my husband with all my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I don't want a divorce. We are a happy little family. Unfortunately my extended family is the family from hell.

I have disowned them until they get their act together and accept my husband and the life I have chosen to live. I will miss them, but right now I can't have them in my life." answered Mrs. Heartburn.

"Sir, I ask that all charges against my client to be dismiss." beamed Mac.

"Any objections Captain?" asked Admiral Morris.

"No Sir." replied a disappointed Allison. She thought she had this case won from the get go. She couldn't understand how she could have lost.

"Case dismiss. Colonel, excellent job." smiled Admiral Morris.

"Thank you Sir." replied Mac smiling. She had beaten the dragon lady and was quite happy.

"Good job Colonel, you got pretty lucky there. Mrs. Heartburn could have chosen to stay away." offered Allison.

"Luck had nothing to do with it Captain. I always do my homework so I'm well prepared. I don't take anything for granted." smiled Mac.

four weeks later

23 Sep 2002

Admiral's office

The Admiral buzzed Tiner on the intercom. "Tiner, I need to see Rabb, MacKenzie, Krennick, and Austin in my office ASAP." bellowed the Admiral.

"Yes Sir." replied Tiner as he jumped out of his chair.

Tiner had been around long enough to know something big was going down by the tone of the Admiral's voice. Maybe it had something to do with what happened in Afghanistan over the weekend.

He figure he go to Commander Rabb's office first. If he was lucky Colonel MacKenzie would be there too. It was still early in the morning. They had the tendency to be together first thing in the morning talking over a cup of coffee.

It would be one less place he would have to go. Sure enough as he approached the door the Colonel was in the Commander's office talking. Commander Austin was in there too. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

He knocked on the door. "Enter!" called out Harm.

"Commander, the Admiral would like to see the three of you in his office Sir." requested Tiner after entering the office.

"Thank you Tiner, we'll be right there." replied Harm.

Tiner hustle out of the office to find Captain Krennick.

"What do you think the Admiral wants?" Harm asked Mac.

"Don't know, maybe we should go and find out." smiled Mac.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." grinned Harm.

Meg had been back for a few months now. She and Caitlin had spent many hours observing and talking about Harm and Mac. It amazed her how easily the two of them bantered back and forth. There was a certain seductiveness to their bantering.

The innuendos that one heard if one was listening closely boggled the mind. She had always thought Caitlin was pretty good when she bantered with Harm. Caitlin could usually give as well as she received, but she was hardly very subtle with her approach.

She even thought she was pretty good at keeping Harm on his toes, but neither one of them was as good as Mac when it came with dealing with Harm. She was a maestro. But then again Mac had six years of practice that neither she nor Caitlin had.

But she had to admit it was fun to watch them go at it. She had never seen two people who were meant to be together more than the two of them. She hope some day to find someone who would love her like Harm love Mac.

She came out of her daydream quickly to follow Harm and Mac to the Admiral's office where Allison was already waiting for them.

A few minutes later they were all sitting in the Admiral's office. He was beginning to explain what had happened over the weekend. He wasn't very happy. He was walking back and forth behind his desk.

****

_The End_


End file.
